


Shrine

by wayward_spn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_spn/pseuds/wayward_spn
Summary: based of a pinterest thing i sawwhat if adrien saw all the photos marinette had of him and thought “oh, that must be what friends do!” and makes a shrine of marinette. and marinette sees itidrk read to see LOL
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Shrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend ella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+ella).



> based on a pinterest post i found!

Adrien’s POV  
****  
“Plagg?” Adrien started, still staring eye-wide at the TV. “Do most good friends have lots of photos of each other in their rooms?”

“I guess sometimes. Maybe you should, oh,I don’t know, ask Marinette why she has those photos?” 

Adrien pondered about the idea, still looking at all the photos of him in Marinette’s room, being broadcasted on the news. 

Maybe he should just ask her at school tomorrow. 

“I’m telling you kid, cheese is incapable of having creepy photos of people in their rooms.”

“It’s not creepy Plagg, Marinette is just a friend who likes fashion, it’s not like she’s in love with me?”

“Oh you have NO idea.” Plagg grumbled.

“What?” Adrien said, not being able to hear the kwami.

“Nothing, go back to the photos.” Plagg said.

Adrien would just ask Marinette at school tomorrow. 

****************

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien called out, finally spotting the blue haired girl. It had taken till lunch, but he could finally ask. 

“Oh! H-hey Adrien!” Marinette said.

“I have a weird question to ask you.” Adrien said, turning to look at the girl next to him.

“Oh! Of course! You can ask me whatever you want! You’re perfect! I mean, that would be perfect! Not that you aren’t perfect- I mean-“ 

“So, I can ask you the question?” Adrien said, albeit a bit confused.

“Sure!” Marinette said, mentally facepalming. 

“The photos on TV yesterday?” Adrien let the question hang.

“Oh?! Those?!” Marinette cried. “That’s just cause of fashion!! You know, your father! And you- you’re a model and all that- not that that isn’t impressive! But-“

Marinette took a deep breath then tried again 

“U-uh all good friends do that!!” Marinette lied. “It just means we’re good friends!” she said, a bit too enthusiastically.

“Of course! Sorry, I’ve never had too many good friends before.” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette. 

“O-oh!” Marinette said. “Well, I can take the photos down if you don’t like them! I mean- if they make you uncomfortable-“ 

“No, it’s fine! In fact, I have an even better idea!” Adrien said, right before hearing the bell ring.

“See you in Ms. Bustié’s class!” Adrien called out, leaving Marinette wondering what just had happened.

***   
Adrien looked back at his work, satisfied with how it looked. He had ran straight home after school, his excitement, he had never done this before. 

“Uh... kid... why do you now have a creepy shrine of Marinette on your wall?” Plagg said, finally coming back from wherever it is he went to eat cheese. 

“Marinette said that’s what all good friends do, so I decided since she’s one of my best friends, I should do it too!” Adrien said, still looking at all the photos of Marinette. A few of them were photos he printed out from his phone, one of them even from the newspaper, others, he had asked Alya for.

“Okay.. that’s not creepy or anything.” Plagg said.

Adrien opened his mouth to explain to Plagg, but got cut off.

“Don’t try and explain, I don’t care. Go back to making your shrine, I’ll go eat more cheese.” Plagg flew away.

“Maybe just one more photo” Adrien said aloud to himself, taping another photo on his wall.

****  
Marinette’s POV 

“EEEE! Tikki! Today is the day of Adrien’s interview! It’s so exciting!!” Marinette said, opening her laptop to stream Adrien’s interview.

“What is this interview even for?” Tikki said, already used to her owners antics.

“It’s about a fencing award he just won. Isn’t he dreamy?” Marinette sighed happily.

“Whatever you say Marinette.” Tikki giggled.

“SHHH! It’s starting!” Marinette yelled.

****  
The interview was about halfway over, when Marinette’s phone starting ringing.

“Alya?! What is it!! I’m trying to watch Adrien’s interview!”

“Girl. What did you do?!?” Alya yelled.

“What?” Marinette said

“Look behind Adrien, to the left. Right near his bed.”

Then, Marinette saw it. A BUNCH of photos of her. Some of them she was with Adrien, others were all four of them (Alya, Adrien, Nino and her), but most of them were just Marinette.

“WHAT” Marinette yelled.

Why on EARTH did Adrien have a collection of photos of her?? Marinette probably shouldn’t be the one talking, but it was still odd. 

“How did he even get those?” Marinette said when she regained her ability to breath.

“He may, or may not have, texted me asking for photos of you.”

“HE DID WHAT??” Marinette said, jaw on the floor.

“Don’t worry girl, I sent the ones you look fire in. He said it was for a ‘friend thing’” Alya air quoted.

The conversation that Adrien and Marinette had yesterday came flooding back.

“ALYA! YESTERDAY ADRIEN ASKED ME ABOUT ALL THE PHOTOS HE SAW AND I TOLD HIM THAT ALL FRIENDS DO THAT!” Marinette groaned, still eyeing the collage. 

“Girl... I worry about you.”

“Me too.” Marinette sighed.

“Hey! At least Adrien has photos of you in his room!” Alya said, trying to reason with the girl.

“Yup.” Marinette sighed again, “I’m gonna finish watching the interview, bye”

“Bye girl.” Alya said.

“I’m screwed aren’t I?” Marinette said to Tikki once she had hung up with Alya.

“Just finish watching the interview Marinette.” Tikki said, patting her owners head.

“Maybe I can ask him about it at school tomorrow”

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend ella LOL


End file.
